Many types of nerve injury can be caused during surgical procedures, where such nerve damage can have long lasting or permanent effects. Many surgical procedures come into close contact with neural structures and these procedures have the potential to permanently harm or even kill patients. In addition to other neural damage, neurapraxia, axonotmesis, or neurotmesis can result from surgical procedures.